


Una Buona Reazione

by Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo



Series: Malec Tumblr Drabble - Traduzione [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Highly Educated Magnus, M/M, Sports God Alec, Tutoring
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec è uno sportivo e ha assolutamente bisogno di aiuto per non essere bocciato in chimica.<br/>C'è solo un problema: il suo tutor è troppo bello per riuscire a concentrarsi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una Buona Reazione

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Good Reaction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269767) by [otppurefuckingmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otppurefuckingmagic/pseuds/otppurefuckingmagic). 



> Ispirata a questo prompt: "Sportivo!Alec e Nerd!Magnus. AU in cui ad Alec serve un tutor in chimica e passa da figo che fa sport a idiota balbettante quando sta con Magnus. Ne ho bisogno per dei motivi."
> 
> Questo è un altro pezzo fluff che è sfuggito al controllo di Tumblr. 
> 
> College AU, Dio-dello-Sport!Alec, Sapientone!Magnus, in cui Alec non fa il difficile - affatto. 
> 
> NB: tutti gli errori basati sulla mia scarsa conoscienza della chimica sono da attribuirsi ai miei professori del college.

 

"Dove vai, Lightwood?" urlò Jace dall'altra parte del campo. Alec si limitò a mostrargli il medio, anzichè rispondergli, sapendo che il suo migliore amico lo stava solo prendendo in giro, perchè doveva andarsene prima dagli allenamenti di rugby per incontrare il suo tutor. Ma il loro coach incontrò lo sguardo del moro e gli fece segno di andarsene, urlando a Jace di _chiudere quella fogna e concentrarsi sulla palla_. Lui pensava che l'idea delle ripetizioni fosse buona (era uno di quei coach che stressavano i giocatori sui buoni voti quando sul gioco di squadra) e Alec aveva davvero bisogno di aiuto.

Il corso di chimica gli stava dando seri problemi e, se i suoi voti non fossero migliorati, avrebbero potuto davvero cacciarlo dalla squadra di rugby.

Si mise il borsone a spalla, attraversò il cortile e si diresse verso l'edificio della scienza. Era una struttura nuova fatta di vetro e metallo che si ergeva al centro del campus e, per quanto suggestiva, Alec ne odiava la sola vista.

Non era mai stato particolarmente bravo in niente che avesse a che fare con la matematica avanzata, ma era sempre riuscito a cavarsela da solo - fino ad ora. Non riusciva a bilanciare le reazioni, non era in grado di ricordare cosa fosse acido e cosa basico ed era certo che, prima o poi, avrebbe accidentalmente dato fuoco al palazzo costoso della scienza da qualche milione di dollari, mischiando le sostanze sbagliate. Ed era frustrante, perchè con il rugby se la cavava. Avrebbe potuto scegliere più o meno _qualsiasi_ sport e cavarsela bene - footbal, calcio, basket, tiro con l'arco... Ma bastava metterlo in un laboratorio e i suoi occhi, il suo cervello e le sue mani avrebbero smesso di comunicare gli uni con gli altri, figuriamoci coordinarsi.

Gli venne indicato come raggiungere l'aula dedicata allo studio dalla donna al bancone dell'ingresso e lui seguì le istruzioni. Era ancora sudato per l'allenamento, ma non così tanto. Se non fosse stato un po' in ritardo, si sarebbe tolto l'uniforme, inclusi la protezione per le ginocchia e le scarpe con i tacchetti, ma in quel momento era in ritardo di cinque minuti e lui odiava esserlo.

Quando arrivò dall'altra parte dell'edificio, era esausto. Odiava la chimica, odiava quell'edificio e odiava esser stato costretto a prendere un tutor. Aveva il viso torvo, le sopracciglia corrugate e le spalle ricurve in avanti...

Ma la sua visione della vita si ravvivò nell'istante in cui vide l'uomo in piedi sulla soglia della sala studio con un Ipad in mano.

L'uomo aveva dita lunghe e le sue unghie erano decorate come la tavola periodica degli elementi. Indossava degli occhiali neri e i suoi capelli erano pettinati come se avesse passato tutta la mattin a perfezionare un look alla _sono appena uscito dal letto_. La sua pelle ricordava ad Alec il caldo e l'estate. Indossava una camicia tutta colorata dalle tonalità sgargianti, con i primi due bottoni slacciati e le maniche arrotolate sugli avambracci - che esponevano più muscoli di quanti Alec ne avrebbe attribuiti ad un esperto di chimica.

L'uomo alzò lo sguardo e il ragazzo ebbe modo di vedere il colore giallo-verde dei suoi occhi, semi-nascosti dalla montatura nera da hipster e incorniciati da una sfumatura di kajal che aveva un effetto _devastante_.

"Sei Alexander Lightwood?"

Alec giocò nervosamente con la cinghia della sua borsa e provò a dire qualcosa, ma emise solo una sorta di semi-lamento e arrossì, cercando di ritrovare un po' di compostezza. _Un po'_ sarebbe stata fantastica, in quel momento. "Cos...Chi...Già...Uh...Ciao. Sì. Sono, um, Alec."

Le labbra dell'uomo guizzarono, come se stesse cercando di trattenere un sorriso. "Sei in ritardo, Alexander."

"Mi dispiace. Sono venuto via prima dall'allenamento" - indicò la sua divisa per provare il punto e, questa volta, l'uomo sorrise, facendo pensare ad Alec che non fosse affatto giusto che il suo tutor fosse così bello - "e ho cercato di arrivare in tempo. Ma non ci sono riuscito. E mi dispiace. Mi dispiace davvero. Scusa se ti ho fatto aspettare. Ecco."

"Nessun problema." disse lui, lasciando vagare lo sguardo sul ragazzo. "Sono Magnus Bane, dottorando in chimica teorica. Sarò il tuo tutor."

Alec aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma semplicemente _non riuscì_. Magnus stava provocando qualsiasi tipo di reazione possibile nel suo corpo. Se pensava che essere bocciato in chimica fosse pericoloso, avere lui come tutor lo sarebbe stato ancora di più. 

"Tu puoi insegnarmi tutto quello che vuoi" disse improvvisamente, bisognoso di riempire il silenzio teso che aleggiava nell'aria. Rimpianse subito di essere nato.

Le sopracciglia di Magnus si sollevarono. "Buono a sapersi." Digitò qualcosa sull'Ipad, poi indicò la porta. "Cominciamo."

***

Magnus sapeva che Alec era agitato. Lo sguardo del ragazzo continuava a passare sulle sue labbra e seguiva ogni movimento delle sue mani. Era seduto sull'orlo della sedia e si sporgeva verso di lui, rapito. L'uomo era sicuro che non fosse il libro di testo che aveva davanti a catturare la sua attenzione. Sapeva riconoscere l'attrazione, quando la vedeva.

Ma era raro che la percepisse anche da parte sua.

Per quanto potesse apparire tranquillo, spontaneo e distaccatao, in quel momento non lo era affatto. Di solito non gli piacevano i tipi sportivi - troppo testosterone e troppo poco cervello - ma Alec non rientrava in quella categoria.

Dalle domande che faceva, sembrava sorprendentemente intelligente e riusciva a vedere i collegamenti tra concetti che altri ragazzi impiegavano anni per notare. Semplicemente, il suo cervello non era portato per l'algebra. Così Magnus cambiò approccio, usando più spunti visivi del solito, e il ragazzo iniziò a rilassarsi. Rise persino, quando Magnus fece un gioco di parole particolarmente brutto su acidi e basi.

Nessuno rideva mai ai suoi brillanti giochi di parole - soprattutto non Catarina e Ragnor - ma Alec si comportava come se riconoscesse le sue capacità comiche. E questo era allo stesso tempo dolcissimo e eccitante.

Magnus non era fiero del modo in cui il suo ego era alimentato da quella risata.

Ma la felicità di Alec durò poco e il ragazzo tornò a corrugare le sopracciglia, con la mascella tesa. Magnus mise una mano sulla sua e la testa del moro si sollevò di scatto.

"Alexander" disse Magnus "questi concetti non sono semplici."

"Lo sono per te!"

Lui allontanò la mano. L'aveva lasciata su quella dell'altro per più tempo di quanto fosse necessario. "Ognuno di noi ha qualcosa in cui eccelle. Per me è la chimica. Per te credo siano... gli sport?"

"Rugby" chiarì Alec e un'espressione beata gli si dipinse sul viso. Era esilarante.

"Non sono in questa squadra" continuò il ragazzo, arrossendo. "All'università, intendo, sai. Qui."

"L'avevo capito. Immagino questo voglia anche dire che sei bravo ad usare le mani."

Alec si fissò le mani, come se lì avrebbe potuto trovare la risposta. "Um, sì. È importante per il mio corso?"

Era effettivamente importante per la _chimica_ , solo non per il tipo che Alec stava cercando di imparare in quel momento. "Era solo un'osservazione." Magnus alzò le mani per chiarire il punto. "Dovremmo smettere di divagare, visto che abbiamo ancora poco tempo. Ma, prima, vuoi sentire altri giochi di parole?"

Alec sorrise e si sporse verso di lui "Um, forse?"

"Non preoccuparti. Te li dirò solo... _periodicamente_."

Alec rise e non importava che la battuta non fosse affatto divertente, lui credeva che lo fosse. Questo gli fece pensare che fosse valsa la pena di prestarsi a fare il tutor per quella sessione, per contro del suo perennemente-ingrato amico Ragnor. 

Alec stava ridendo così forte che attirò l'attenzione degli altri alunni e tutor nella stanza e dovette coprirsi la bocca con le mani. I suoi bicipiti si gonfiarono nel movimento e Magnus si ritrovò ad interessarsi alla teoria delle particelle che si erano fuse in modo tanto perfetto per creae quel particolare essere umano.

Il tutor si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso, lanciando uno sguardo accaldato ad Alec. "Il tuo sorriso è bello da togliere il fiato. Dovresti mostrarlo più spesso."

Sì, non era stato per niente discreto, ma non riusciva a trovare la forza per interessarsene - poi i lineamenti di Alec si indurirono e il ragazzo di spostò i capelli neri come l'inchiostro dal viso.

Tornò nervoso in pochi istanti. "Magnus, io... non so quale sia il modo migliore per dirlo, ma non so se sia una buona idea che tu continui ad essere il mio tutor."

"In queste circostanze? Nemmeno io penso che lo sia" concordò Magnus. "Ma non dobbiamo preoccuparci di questo. Sto solo sostituendo un amico per oggi. Questà è la prima e ultima sessione che faccio con te."

Il viso di Alec si oscurò. "Non lo sapevo... Immagino sperassi che..."  ricadde all'indietro sulla sua sedia. "Ok, allora."

Alec sembrava positivamente impaziente e Magnus voleva solo baciare il broncio che aveva sulle labbra. Si allungò sul tavolo e chiuse il libro di chimica con un colpo secco. "Questa è stata la nostra ultima sessione ufficiale, ma..."

Il ragazzo sollevò un sopracciglio "Ma?"

"Ti andrebbe di andare a bere qualcosa insieme?"

Alec gli mostrò il suo sorriso più sincero. "Sì, sembra... sembra una buona idea. Quando?"

"Che ne dici di ora?"

"Ok."

"Eccellente." Magnus si alzò e iniziò mettere via le sue cose, guardando Alec da sopra la sua spalla. "Ho ancora un sacco di giochi di parole in serbo per te. Solo che non so se otterrò una buona reazione."

Alec si mise il borsone a spalla, alzando gli occhi al cielo. "Basta."

"Oh, non ho intenzione di smetterla. Sono nel mio elemento."

Alec sbuffò e scosse la testa affettuosamente. "Avanti. Andiamo a bere qualcosa."

 


End file.
